As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with devices in new ways. In particular, it has become practical to interact with devices through speech dialogs, in a which user instructs a system by voice. However, the resources required to implement more sophisticated interaction methods often use more electrical power, making it difficult to implement such methods in battery-operated devices.